Zack Underwood
Zack Underwood is one of the main characters in Milo Murphy's Law, voiced by Mekai Curtis. He is the best friend of Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase. Personality Zack is the new kid in town and the voice of reason when things get out of hand. While the rest of the town is used to Milo, Zack is trying to enjoy the adventure of being Milo's best friend without getting destroyed. He wants to follow Milo because he wants a change from common life: in fact, he accepts going to school with Milo because his adventures are fun. (Going the Extra Milo) He also wants to be safe enough though, in the episode "Sunny Side Up", he has no problems on doing a science project with Milo, even knowing that it's extremely hard, but when they made it he didn't let Milo get near to make the project safe. Maybe because he's new, he seems to not be fully aware of what Murphy's law can cause. He often often says that things couldn't go worse, or he thinks that is some case, nothing wrong can happen. Physical Appearance Zack has brown skin and black hair. He wears a short-sleeved yellow shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, gray pants, and blue and white sneakers. Biography Early life Prior to moving to Swamp City - or at least the area of it where he currently resides - Zack was the leader of the boy band The Lumberzacks, who gained some popularity from their song Chop Away at My Heart. Zack later left the band and came to be embarrassed by the fact of his membership in it, as described in ''Secrets and Pies''. In ''Murphy's Lard'' it is revealed that, due to an incident on a boat ride with his parents, Zack has developed a crippling phobia of fish. Meeting Milo Zack first meets Milo in ''Going the Extra Milo'' when he is on his way to attend his first day of school, with the pair meeting at the bus stop. After seeing several other students - including Bradley Nicholson, Chad, and Melissa Chase - purposefully keep their distance from Milo, Zack questions the reasoning behind it and initially wonders if Milo is supposed to be a "tough guy." He soon learns that Milo is in fact the subject of ongoing mishaps due to Murphy's law, which Zack begins to experience as the two are forced to flee from a section of concrete pipe that has fallen off of a truck. The two are able to escape due to Milo's quick-thinking but are forced to chase the bus. Zack and Milo endure several other calamities - an oil spill that catches fire, a pack of wolves, and a beehive that becomes stuck on the head of one of those wolves - as they continue their pursuit of the bus. After they end up in the city sewers, Zack announces his intentions to go his own way, only to gain a new perspective on the unusual situation from Milo, who notes how much more exciting their morning has been than that of their classmates. The two are then caught in a flood caused by the absence of the pipe they escaped from previously, washed into a river, and then thrown off a cliff only to land on top of a flying saucer. However, as they are about to be apparently dissected by the aliens, Zack informs the extraterrestrials that they are late for school, and the aliens then teleport the pair to their first period classroom. The pair are elated but then realize that their lunches have been destroyed, only to discover that Melissa has taken care of the situation due to starting a betting pool in which the different students on the bus bet food on whether or not Zack and Milo would make it to school on time. Further adventures Relationships Family Eileen and Marcus Underwood Zack is shown to enjoy his parent's company. He smiled when he was with his mom on career day and helped his dad bring the Murphy's boat to sore when they to went fishing with Milo and Martin. Friends Milo Murphy Since when Zack met Milo, they became friends. Sometimes Zack teases Milo copying his usual position. (As seen in the last seconds of "Smooth Opera-tor".) Melissa Chase Like with Milo, he became good friends with Melissa through their mutual friendship with Milo (thought both seem closer to Milo). He gets along with her since the two are more level headed and rational and both cooperate with each other to finish a goal, such as when they both work hard to protect their project from Murphy's law. Melissa tells Zack to loosen up while Zack tends to worry about Melissa's absent mindedness. The Lumberzacks Before Zack moved to Swamp City, he and his friends formed a lumberjack themed boy band. The five enjoyed their fame but lost touch with him when he moved. When he saw them again the band's new leader, Max, provoked a rivalry betrwen them and his new band, Just Getting Started. After they performed they tried in vein to get Zack to rejoin. Mort Schaeffer Zack is friendly with Mort. They are both on the Jefferson County Middle School football team and they are both in a band together. Gallery Trivia *In ''The Undergrounders'', he appears to be claustrophobic, which is a fear of closed places; however, he refers to it as 'claustro-avoidant'. *He states he has a fear of fish. **Though he has a least conquered his fear of fish that aren't in plastic bags as he goes fishing in ''Time Out'' *His jersey number for football is 19. *Like Ferb, he has sepererate voice actors for speaking and singing. Sightings Season 1 *Going the Extra Milo *Sunny Side Up *Rooting for the Enemy *The Undergrounders *The Doctor Zone Files *The Note *Party of Peril *Smooth Opera-tor *Worked Day *The Wilder West *Family Vacation *Murphy's Lard *Secrets and Pies *Athledecamathalon *The Substitute *Time Out *We're Going to the Zoo *School Dance *Battle of the Bands *The Math Book *The Llama Incident *Missing Milo pl:Zack Underwood vi:Zack Underwood Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Milo's class Category:Z Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:The Underwoods